Detention
by Sharlmalfoy
Summary: What happens when Draco and Hermione get stuck together in detention? Do they eat each other alive or something unexpected happens? Things change between them but for good or bad? Dramione!
1. History of Magic

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, this is the first fic I've ever written so be patient with me. I really hope you like it. Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes or something (english isn't my first language :P ) Well, enjoy!!**

**Please review!!**

* * *

**Detention**

**Chapter 1:** **History of Magic**.

The heat was stifling. Although the windows were open, Hermione could feel the heavy air pressing against her face. Professor Binns continued his speech about the uprising of the goblins, while his students dozed off trying to escape the high temperatures. Even though Hermione was the only student who usually paid attention in this class, today the weather didn't encouraged her. Having read about the subject in several books (several times) she allowed herself to snooze in a class for the first time.

A couple of seats behind her, a very bored Draco Malfoy tried to come up with something to do to entertain himself. A malicious grin appeared on his face as he saw his sworn enemy and his friends.

"Hey Weasel! Your head is on fire!" said Malfoy pointing at Ron's red hair.

"Ha Ha! Very funny Ferretface. Couldn't come up with something better?" answered Ron, his eyes half open from sleeping.

"Oh don't worry, I was just warming up. So tell me, is it true that your sister offers her _services_ to earn some money?" asked Draco with a smirk on his face.

At this, some of the students around them, including Hermione, turned their heads in shock to see Ron's reaction. The redhead's ears turned crimson and he was about to stand up and punch Draco when both Harry and Hermione held him down.

"He's not worth it!" said Harry trying to calm his friend.

"You're pathetic Malfoy! Why don't you get a life and leave us all alone!" yelled Hermione at the blond.

Draco turned to watch Hermione with a disgusted look on his face and stood up to face her. The brunette stood up as well.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you filthy Mudblood!"

Hermione was about to yell an answer, when she heard Professor Binns' voice a little louder than usual:

"Mr. Jones! Ms. Dawson! What is this racket about?!" said Professor Binns, surprised to hear a sound in his class other than his own voice or the usual snoring of some student.

Both started explaining at the professor at the same time, pointing at the other and waving their hands around.

"Enough! You are both to do detention every night for the following four weeks!" Hermione let out a gasp. Four weeks!! Draco's jaw dropped. He had never received a punishment that long. Much less for something like this.

"But sir-"

"This is all your fault Granger!" said Malfoy narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"My fault!?"

"Yes! Now I've got detention for a month and it's all because of you!"

"You insulted me!" said Hermione bewildered.

"You insulted me first!"

"Oh you little-"

"See, there you go again!"

"Enough!" said Mr. Binns looking tired, even for a ghost "Please both of you, step out of my class immediately. Find Mr. Filch tonight at nine o'clock. He'll tell you what to do"

Both students headed for the door with their heads dramatically held up, looking offended. As they reached the door, they got stuck, each wanting to come out first. They struggled for a few seconds until Hermione stuck her elbow in Draco's stomach and stumbled out, followed by the Slytherin go got out holding his abdomen but with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Draco headed angrily to the Slytherin Common Room.

Four weeks!! Was he out of his mind? It wasn't such a big deal! It's not like anyone was paying attention. I should ask Father to get him fired. Just for insulting Granger…

A mischievous smile appear on his face.

Oh, how I love pick on Granger. It's just way too easy. One little comment and she gets all worked up. Hahaha. He would have time to pick on her in detention. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Hermione let herself fall on one of the couches of the Gryffindor Common Room with a frown on her face. The… argument with Malfoy had left her exhausted and the heat was still suffocating.

I can't believe I got detention! I've never gotten detention before. Well, not for something stupid like this. I won't be able to do all my homework in time or study. And the worst part is that I have to spend every night for the next four weeks with Draco Malfoy. The boy she hated the most in the whole school. And he hated her back.

I can't understand how he's so popular with the girls. He's arrogant, self-centered, narcissistic, proud, snobbish, pretentious and ugly!

Well, he wasn't what you would call ugly. He was rather attractive actually. His hair was longer now, and fell carelessly on his forehead. His body was toned and you could make out his muscles through his shirt. But this was all beside the point. The point is that he enjoyed teasing her. No, wait, scratch that. He enjoyed_ torturing_ her.

This was going to be a living hell…

* * *

At dinner time Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat at their table. Their plates immediately filled with delicious food. Ron and Harry started to devour. One could have thought they hadn't eaten in months. People close by stared at the pair with frightened faces. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't touch hers.

"Are you going to eat that?" asked Ron pointing at Hermione's steak. His face was filled with sauce.

"No" answered Hermione absentmindedly. Without delay, Ron grabbed the steak put it in his all ready full plate.

"So" said Ron having finished his meal in record time "are you ready for tonight, Hermione?"

"I don't even want to think about it. Hopefully, Filch will give us different tasks so we don't have to spend that much time together."

"Seriously," said Harry finally emerging from his plate "I've never seen Binns so angry before. It was scary"

"If that Ferretface does anything to you, you let me now, and I swear I'll break his face" said the redhead, narrowing his eyes at the Slytherin at the other side of the Great Hall.

Hermione blushed at her friend's remark. "I'm sure that won't be necessary."

But in reality, she was a little bit scared. She had never been alone with Malfoy before and she didn't know what he was capable of.

"Well, I should get going now" said the brunette checking her watch.

"Do you want us to go with you?" asked Harry, glancing over at the Slytherin table.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Be careful!" said Ron watching Hermione walk towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Harry, watching Draco leave the Great Hall.

* * *

**So? What do you think?? Please review!! It's going to be really helpful to write the next chapter. Comments, advices and sugestions are greatly appreciated!**

**What tasks do you think they should do??**

**Well, thanks for reading it, wether you liked it or not... D**

* * *


	2. No magic allowed

**A/N: So, here's the second chapter. I decided to update now that I have some free time. I just wanted to thank the reviewers. D**

**I really hope you like this chapter. Personally I think is better than the last one.**

**Oh, and agin, sorry for any grammar mistakes o something, it's 2:31 am and I'm fighting to keep my fingers moving. **

**Well, enjoy!! **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** No magic Allowed**

As Hermione reached Filch's door, she decided to wait for Malfoy to arrive. She was a little scared of Filch, and although she didn't count on Malfoy to protect her, she didn't want to be alone with him.

After a few minutes she saw the blond boy walk towards her. He walked to the door and without even looking at her, knocked.

Filch opened the door and got out, signaling the students to follow him. As he walked, he was ranting about punishments as usual but they couldn't tell if he was talking to them or to his cat.

"How do they expect them to learn a lesson without some blood shedding. Oh, how I miss their screams... One day, I'll get to use my shackles again, you'll see!" said the old man with a glint in his eyes.

Hermione and Draco turned to see each other with frightened faces.

They finally reached the first floor and Filch guided them to a storage room filled with old brooms and boxes with old parchments.

"Today, you have to get this room cleaned up. No magic allowed!"

"What?" said Draco shocked "what do you mean, no magic allowed?"

"What do you think it means?" answered Filch " NO MAGIC. Now stop asking stupid questions and get to work!" He left the room followed closely by Mrs. Norris.

"Stupid Squid! Just because he can't use magic... How does he dare speak to me like that. Father will hear about this...No magic..." murmured the Slytherin as he grabbed one (normal) broom and started swiping the floor.

"Would you stop whining Malfoy!" said Hermione exasperated "Quit being such a drama queen..."

She couldn't help letting out a little smile and turned around so he wouldn't see her.

"What did you say, Granger?" asked Draco with a menacing look on his face.

"Nothing"

"I do not whine!" said the boy with the usual smirk "And I'm not a drama queen!!"

They spent the next half hour in complete silence. Draco sweeping on one end of the room and Hermione in the other, organizing the parchments in the boxes. She wondered why Malfoy hadn't picked on her all night. I mean, she didn't have complaints, it was just weird.

As if he had read her mind, the blond decided to have some fun with the Gryffindor.

"So how are Weaselbee and Potty? Busy learning how to tie their shoes?"

"Don't start, Malfoy" said the brunette rolling her eyes.

"I heard Weasel eats like a pig. Well, he probably doesn't have any food at home, so he might as well eat while he can"

"Why don't you just leave the Weasleys alone!" answered Hermione angrily now.

"Wow, you should really learn to control your temper, Granger."

"No!" the girl approached the boy pointing him with her finger "I am sick of you and your comments. Is your life really that boring that you don't have anything else to do than get into people's lives and criticize and ridicule them?!"

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut him off.

"Well, you know what? I think you're pathetic. You mock Harry because you're jealous at him for being famous. You steal everyone else's stuff because you are so self-centered, you want everything for yourself. You go around acting like you're all brave, but in the moment of true, you run away calling for your mommy. You can't even stand up to your own father. You just let him control your life. You are a spoiled little mamma's boy who can't make his own decisions. So why don't you stop getting into other people's lives and start dealing wit your on issues!"

Hermione's face was flushed. She had finally told him everything she had always wanted to.

Draco, on the other hand, was just there standing, speechless. No one had ever talked to him like that. He didn't know what to do or what to say.

In that moment, Filch entered the room and told the detention was over for the day. They had to come back the next day, same hour, and finish cleaning up.

Hermione got out of the room as fast as she could and ran to the Gryffindor tower. I took Draco a couple of minutes to slowly start walking to the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

Hermione tiptoed her way into her room and changed into her pajamas. She tried to get into bed without making too much noise because her roommates were already asleep.

She started thinking about what she had said to Malfoy. Even though she felt relieved to finally tell him what she really thought about him after all this years, she felt a little guilty. Was she too hard on him? Yes, he always tortured her with his comments but she said awful things to him. _Yelled _awful things to him. The look on his face as she yelled at him...

She finally decided to talk the next day to Ginny about it and ask her what she should do. After all, she was going to spend the next moth in detention with him.

* * *

As Draco laid on his bed, he couldn't fall asleep.

He kept thinking about what happened in the storage room with Granger. Even though he wanted to be angry at her, he couldn't because deep down, he knew she was right. It was just that no one had ever had the guts to confront him the way she had. And as stupid as it sounds, he liked it. Not that she called him a "spoiled mamma's boy" but that she actually stood up to him. The truth is, that he was tired of all the Slytherins that kissed his ass and agreed with him all the time.

Maybe the Mudblood had something in her after all.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was it!... What do you think? What do you think Hermione is going to do? or Draco?**

**Please review!! Is really helpful because I get a better idea of what you guys want to read.**

**Well, I'll update as soon as I can! :P**

Review, review, review!!


	3. Awkward Silence

**A/N: Hi! Well, first of all, I'd like to thank all the reviewers. Reading them makes me want to write the next chapter so... thanks!**

**Here's the new chapter. I really hope you enjoy it! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3:****Awkward Silence  
**

The next morning, Hermione went down for breakfast with her two best friends. She didn't tell them anything about what happened last night with Draco. They were begging her for her potions essay.

"No Harry, I told you last time I wouldn't give you two my homework anymore."

"But Hermione, Snape is going to kill us!" said Ron, his eyes opened wide.

"You should have thought about that when you decided to play chess all afternoon. Besides, how do you expect to learn anything?"

"Pleaseeeeee!!" said both boys with their best puppy faces, which they knew Hermione couldn't resist.

How she hated when they did that!

"Alright..." she said, finally giving up. "The last time, I mean it!" _I can't believe those faces really work on me. How lame is that..._

As they sat down at their table, Hermione could see the platinum hired boy at the other side of the room. The events of last night came back to her mind. She still felt a little guilty. The brunette chewed her lip while staring, studying him, his movements.

He looked so different when he was with his friends. He seemed relaxed. This made her feel even more guilty. She didn't even know him that well. Not the real him. She didn't even know who the real Malfoy was. The rude mean Malfoy or casual Malfoy he seemed to be with his friends.

_I need to talk to Ginny. She'll know what to do._

As this thoughts crossed her mind while she was staring at Malfoy, he felt her gaze and looked up. Their gazes met, but she quickly looked away.

He saw something in her eyes, but couldn't tell what it was. Had she been thinking about what happened all night, too? He felt ashamed by this. _I'm a Slytherin. I'm a Malfoy. I shouldn't care about what a Muggleborn says to me. Much less Granger. She has always hated me. It's not a big deal. _

But deep down he knew. He didn't like that she thought that about him. He wanted her to think that he was great, to admire him, just like all the other girls did. But why? Why did he care so much?

Ginny hadn't even set both feet in the Great Hall when Hermione jumped to her feet and ran to the door. Ginny looked at her while she ran with a frown, confused with her friend's behavior. Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm and turned her around leading her to an empty classroom in the first floor.

"Hermi, what are you doing? No, but I... I'm starving!!" whined Ginny while he was being dragged away from the delicious breakfast.

"I need to talk to you about something" said Hermione looking more serious.

"What is it?" asked the redhead, a little worried now.

"Last night, I detention..."

"Oh yeah, how did that go?"

"That's what I was about to tell you" said Hermione a little exasperated. "At first it was going ok, but then he made he said something about Ron and well..."

"Yeah?" asked Ginny, interested.

"Well I... I yelled at him. Called him self-centered and a coward. I told him he was a mamma's boy!!" Hermione talked with a worried look on her face.

Ginny couldn't help it an started laughing hysterically. Hermione stared at her annoyed.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is! I would have paid to see the look on his face!" said Ginny between gasps, grabbing her abdomen. "And what did he do? What did he say?"

"Nothing, he just stood there..."

This made Ginny laugh harder. "Oh, it must have felt great! To yell at him all those things right at his face. Humiliate him"

Hermione felt worst by the second. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea..._

"No, That's the thing, I feel awful for what I said."

"Why? He's always been mean to you. For Merlin's sake, It's Malfoy we're talking about!" said Ginny annoyed. _Why did Hermione always have to be so good and forgiving. It gets annoying sometimes..._

"I know! I know I should feel good about it. I mean, even when I punched him, it felt better than this. I just feel like know there's something different about him. I should apologize..."

"Look Hermione, I don't think you should apologize. That ferret doesn't deserve it." said Ginny more calmed now. "But I know you better than anyone, and I know that this is going to keep bugging you until you apologize."

"You're right. I'll do it tonight in detention"

"Just, don't be too nice to him when you do, ok?

Hermione smiled at her friend "Ok. Thank you, Ginny!"

The girls heard a loud growl coming from Ginny's stomach and giggled.

"Could we please go now! I swear if I stay here another minute, I'm going to eat the chalk!"

They both went back to the Great Hall laughing.

* * *

As they entered the potions class, Hermione let out a sigh. Their last class of the day. She was exhausted. She sat down at the last row with Harry, Ron and Neville. She saw Malfoy siting at the first row as usual. This was his favorite class.

She started thinking about how he had ignored her the entire day. He hadn't insulted her or her friends the whole day. It's not that she missed it, it was just not him. He hadn't even pushed her in a corridor or entering a class. _Is this about yesterday? No, I'm probably just imagining it. He doesn't care what I think about him. Why would he? And if he does, it's just his ego._

She was drawn away from her thoughts as Neville's potion started bubbling and his cauldron started to shake. Everyone got away from it as Neville stood there looking terrified. Snape made his way towards the boy's table. The potion exploded landing all over Neville's face and as he wiped it away with his robe, they could see the boy's face had green and thorns started coming out of his skin.

The Slytherins started laughing while Snape grabbed Neville by his arm, pulling him harshly towards his office.

"Class dismissed!" he simply said as he reached his office's door.

* * *

As Hermione walked towards the storage room where they were suppose to continue their detention, she kept thinking of way to apologize to Malfoy. But the more she thought about it, the worst every apology sounded. When she saw Malfoy already stacking brooms in the room, she froze. She didn't expect him to be there already. As she took a box of parchment to organize it, he realized she was there. He simply looked at her and then went back yo stacking brooms.

_Maybe I won't tell him right away,_ thought Hermione nervously.

He heard her grab a box. When he turned to look at her, he saw she was looking at him. He saw the same look in her eyes he had seen earlier today. He couldn't still recognize what that look meant. For some reason he felt nervous now. He was more careful not to drop anything. Since she walked in, his heart went faster.

_What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this around her? What had changed yesterday? I've never felt nervous around a girl. Much less a muggleborn. Much less around Granger. It's not that she's not attractive. She is. It's true she was awkward looking in her first two years but since third year her hair was tamed and she got her teeth fixed. And now, he couldn't help but notice the curves in her body. She was indeed attractive but... It's Granger! He's never seen her as an actual girl because of their rivalry. _

He was drawn from his thoughts by her voice.

"Malfoy" said Hermione shyly.

"Yeah?" said Draco quickly.

" Well, um...I... I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and the things I said...well... I shouldn't have said that, I don't know you and... I shouldn't have made any comments about you or your life. I- I just wanted to apologize..." She kept looking from his face to the floor. His gaze made her feel nervous.

Draco was shocked. The last thing that he expected was an apology. He thought she would just ignore him the way she had all day. He didn't know why, nut Hermione's apology made him feel better, happier, less nervous around her. He felt how his muscles relaxed as she talked. He wanted to smile at her and tell her how much he appreciated her apology but he just couldn't.

Instead he said sarcastically "Look, it's not like I spend my day thinking about what you say or don't say o me. But thanks Granger, I feel better now!" he said this with a fake smile on his face.

He turned around and continued with the brooms.

_What? That was not what I wanted to say! Mental slap! Double mental slap! He was so stupid!!_

Hermione nodded slowly as he turned around. "Right" she said in a whisper and took the last box of parchments. _How could I be so stupid?! Of course he didn't care. He has never cared about me or what I think. I should have listened to Ginny._

This thoughts hurt her. The fact that he didn't care about her at all.

They finished organizing the room in silence, but both very much aware of the other's presence. When Filch came to tell them they were done for the night, they each went to their rooms without even glancing at the other.

* * *

**A/N:Well, what do you think? Please review!! It's really helpful!**

**What did/didn't you like? What would you like to happen?**

**Review, review, review!!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Glares and Stares

**A/N: Hi guys! First of all, I'd like to thank all the reviewers. Your comments have been helpful and encouraging. **

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4****: Glares and Stares**

Draco laid on his bed wide awake at 3 am. Another sleepless night because of the muggleborn Hermione Granger. And no, it's not because she's the big love of his life. He didn't even have a crush on her. _That's disgusting..._

_It's because I suddenly care. I care about what she thinks about me._

_What Father would say if he knew... And that's just it: Why do I care? It's Granger. I've always disliked her and the only reason I acknowledged her presence was to make her life impossible. Now, she makes ME nervous!! What the hell is wrong with me?? _He tosses and turns around in his bed.

_No! you know what? I've had enough!! I've got to turn things back to normal, they way their supposed to be!_

The Slytherin punched his pillow, laid back down and forced himself to sleep.

Hermione sat at the common room a little upset.

_I should have just listened to Ginny. She was right, Malfoy wasn't worth it. It was all an illusion. A picture of a sad, humiliated and misunderstood Malfoy I created in my head after I yelled at him. And to think I actually believed that after my apology, maybe, just maybe things between us would get better. Of course I wasn't expecting us to be best friends but at least to be civil towards each other. _

_And now that I think about it, it's ridiculous! A simple apology isn't going to stop a person from hating me. _

_I'm not sad, just a little disappointed..._

And with that she decided to go to bed and get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning things went on as normal as possible in Hogwarts. But for some, things were more usual than what they'd like them to be.

During Charms, Professor Flitwick asked to be excused for a moment while he helped Professor McGonagall clean one of Peeves' messes. They were supposed to practice the charm they had learned last week.

As the Professor left the room, all the students got up from their seats and started talking with their friends.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville started talking about their next trip to Hogsmeade.

Draco and some other Slytherins were just behind them. This was his opportunity to set the record straight.

"Hey Granger, why don't you and your boyfriends get a room? I'm about to throw up!" said Malfoy with a mocking tone.

"Hey Malfoy! Why don't you mind your own business!" said the brunette, not even turning around to look at him.

"Wow! Nice comeback, Mudblood! You got that from a book?!" At this, all the other Slytherins started laughing.

Hermione simply glared at him.

"What? No answer. Shocking for a Know-it-all." said Draco with a smirk on his face.

"Back off Malfoy!" said Ron, his ears turning red.

"Or what? You're going to spit a slug at me?" this made the other Slytherins laugh even harder. Pansy was bent over from laughter. Hermione saw Ron's hands turn into fists. She turned to Harry with worry in her eyes. He saw this and turned to Malfoy.

"Why don't you go ask your father to buy you more friends and leave us ALONE!" said Harry angrily pulling out his wand.

At this Crabbe and Goyle stepped next to Draco and the three of them pulled out their wands. Ron hurried to get his wand out as well. Hermione kept looking from one face to the other.

Suddenly, Professor Flitwick came back to the classroom. This made all the students, who were now focused on the fight, turn towards the door. The professor, seeing they all had their wands drawn out, thought they were practicing their charms and simply asked them to go back to their seats. Draco and Harry glared at each other before sitting back down.

Hermione was shocked. _Yes, it was usual to see them fighting. But they had never been that close to dueling in the middle of a class before. Luckily we don't have any more classes with the Slytherins for the day. Malfoy seemed different now, but it wasn't for the better. Although there was something different in his eyes that didn't match his usual smirks and glares, but she couldn't tell what I was._

She turned towards Ron to see his hands still in fists. She sighed a breath of frustration and turned her attention back to the class.

The arguments and fights between them were more often now. Every time Draco came across "the trio"(as he now called them) they would insult each other. Not Hermione though, she simply told Malfoy to shut up and leave them alone.

Harry and Ron, on the other hand, had a terrible mood after each encounter.

Luckily, for an entire week Hermione and Malfoy didn't have to spend their detention together. Because Filch was too busy to supervise them, they each had to go with a professor who could watch over them.

* * *

(A few days later)

At lunch time, Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table looking for "the trio". They were there with some other Gryffindors talking and laughing.

_My plan is working. We're back the way we used to be. _Said Draco happily to himself.

But deep down he knew this wasn't true. Yes, he wasn't nervous around her anymore, but every time he insulted her, called her a Mudblood, he could see a hint of hurt in her eyes that gave him a strange feeling in the stomach.

And after every fight he found himself secretly staring at her, waiting for another opportunity to look at her in the eyes.

After class, Hermione went back to the common room. She saw the list of the prefect's rounds posted on a board. She quickly searched for her name on the list.

"This can not be happening!" said Hermione looking over the list several time to make sure that it wasn't a mistake. Unfortunately, it wasn't! "Oh no, no, no,No, No NO!"

Ron went towards her to see what was wrong.

"Wha-" he said reading the list. "Oh!"

Ron waited for Hermione to say something but she just stood there. Not only she had rounds with Malfoy for two hours, but they had to do an extra two hours for their detention. _How am I going to survive 4 hours alone with Malfoy? It wasn't like the usual detention where we have tasks to do. Today, we just have to walk around the castle together, ALONE! ... in the dark! It's like a horror __movie!_

After several minutes Ron spoke again.

"Well, I could come with you to make sure he doesn't bother you." he said shyly.

Hermione felt herself blush slightly. "No, it's all right. You already have your rounds and quidditch practice. I'll be fine"

"Ok... just be careful." said Ron looking right into her eyes.

"I will"

"You are going to love your rounds Draco!" yelled Zabini to the blond boy standing at the other end of the Slytherin common room.

"What?" asked Malfoy walking towards him. Zabini simply nodded towards the prefect's rounds list.

Draco read the list quickly. At first he was simply shocked, but then he noticed Blaise was still waiting for his reaction.

"Ugh! Not the Mudblood! 4 hours with that Know-it-all..." he said with a disgusted look on his face.

Zabini laughed at him and went to his room.

_4 hours alone with Granger._ He couldn't decide whether this thought made him nervous or excited. _Wait, What? Why would this make me excited? It's just rounds... with Granger... _

_Oh god, tonight is going to be interesting..._

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you like it? **

**I'm sorry to leave you hanging but I thought that the next chapter has a lot of potential and I still haven't decided what is going to happen. What do you think?**

**Suggestions, advices and/or opinions are greatly appreciated!**

**Please review!! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. A long night of rounds

**A/N: Hello! Well, here's the new chapter. I really hope you like it because I worked hard writing this one. **

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I'm back at school and have four books to read so I'm a little busy :S**

**I really hope you like it! It's an important chapter in the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5****: A long night of rounds**

As Hermione sat at her bed watching the clock on her bedside table, minutes seemed to rush by. Her hands were sweating.

_Why am I so nervous? It's just detention.. with Malfoy. I've done this before. Of course, in the other tasks we had chores to do, so we were distracted and apart from each other. Well, it's not like we're all over each other all the time but... _

She couldn't help but picture this in her head. She and Malfoy tangled together, kissing. His hand at the back of her head. His lips softly but lovingly caressing hers. She shook her head to erase this image and did a mental slap.

_Oh Merlin! What is wrong with me? Since when do I fantasize about Malfoy?_

The thing is, lately, she couldn't help herself but do this every time he was around. The way his platinum hair fell on his face. His silver eyes that pierced hers. His lips...

That's why detention was especially difficult tonight. She didn't want to face this. Normally it was easier because she had things that distracted her from him: classes, friends, chores... but not tonight. Tonight it was going to be just Malfoy and her.

Most of all, she didn't want him to notice.

Of course, she hadn't told anyone about it. The only person she would have trusted with something like this was Ginny. But if she was so mad about her apologizing to him, she couldn't imagine what she would do if she knew about this.

The brunette bit her lower lip as she saw it was only ten minutes to eight. She took a deep breath and walked down to the common room. She was supposed to meet Malfoy at the doors of the Great Hall.

As he exited the Slytherin common room, Draco noticed that his heart was beating faster with every step he took.

_This is the kind of thing I can't understand. In Granger's presence my heart beats faster and I feel some sort of hole in my chest, like something is missing. I'm acting like a teenager in love. But I don't feel in love. I mean, I have noticed some changes like: I no longer enjoy insulting her like I did before. Actually, I don't like it at all, I just do it because that's what I'm supposed to do, right? That's what Malfoys are supposed to do. _

_Also, I can't help thinking about her a lot, but not in a disgusted kind of way like before. Lately, I can spend hours analyzing her, admiring her, her personality, how she looks._

_Anyway, I can't be in love with Granger! Even if I've been acting and feeling strangely this past few days, that's just insane... right?_

When Draco reached the Great Hall, Hermione was already there. He watched her without her noticing. But, as if feeling his gaze on her, she turned his way, making Draco look away.

"So you finally decided to show up" said Hermione looking at the tall boy standing in front of her, tapping her foot.

"Let's just get on with this." said Draco turning towards the stairs.

Hermione looked at him confused. _What? No insulting comment? _She didn't miss the insults. She just wasn't expecting that reaction.

She followed him, letting him lead the way. At first they walked silently. People still wandered the halls, so they weren't completely alone. They reprimanded some first graders that were running around the halls and some third graders that were having an ink fight with Peeves.

Hermione would look at Malfoy from time to time. _This is exactly what I hate about him lately. I __don't know what to expect. One minute he's insulting me, the other he's looking at me strangely and the next he just ignores me completely. Why are boys so complicated? _The Gryffindor simply rolled her eyes and kept walking in silence.

The more time they walked, the fewer people they would meet in the halls. The castle seemed too empty as the shadows took over and the silence was deafening. They had already been walking for three hours.

In this time, Draco still thought about the girl walking next to him and what had caused this change in him. Finally, he made up his mind.

_I think I DO like Granger. What else could it be? I just hadn't realized it yet because I have never felt this way before. What is really shocking is how well I'm dealing with this. Who would have thought? Now, I have to deal with what this means:_

_First. She is a muggleborn. I can overlook that fact because she's better than all the pureblood girls in the school, by far! Now, my friends and family might not feel the same... I'll deal with that eventually, I guess._

_Second. Not only her friends hate me, but SHE hates me. That might get in the way._

_I'll guess I'll take it slowly... Admitting it is a big step already. _

Hermione turned around and saw a small smile on his lips. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, I just remembered a joke" he said in a normal tone, which she could almost have confused with friendly.

_There he goes again with his mood changes! What is he, pregnant? _"Right..."

He hated this. He knew it should be weird for her. He couldn't just start being friendly all of a sudden. But how then? How was he going to get to her? Unless he screamed it right into her face, it would take years for him to get on her good side. But the whole screaming thing didn't sound too good either.

_What can I do? What can I do?_

He was distracted from his thoughts by a weird noise coming from around the corner. He and Hermione stopped immediately. They looked around the corner and found Goyle making out with Lavender Brown! The four stood there, paralyzed, until Draco snorted and he and Hermione started laughing hysterically. Goyle and Brown ran away as fast as they could while the prefects kept laughing.

Hermione was bent over from laughter and Draco carelessly put his hand on her back while he was also laughing. At first she didn't noticed but as their laughs died down, she felt his hand. She froze.

_What is he doing? I thought he was disgusted by me, and now he's touching me?_

Draco also realized where his hand was because of Hermione's sudden stillness. He quickly pulled it away. Hermione turned to look at him with curiosity in her eyes. Draco didn't know what to do so he just turned around and kept walking.

"We have to go on with our rounds, Granger" said the Slytherin with his perfectly rehearsed coolness.

Hermione just stood there watching him, the curiosity in her eyes gave way to anger.

"What is wrong with you, Malfoy?" the brunette yelled at him from across the hall.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with me?" he answered in an equally harsh tone. His heart started beating faster.

"One minute you treat me like I'm trash, the other you're civil towards me or maybe even nice to me and the next you just ignore me like I was invisible"

Draco started walking towards her, his breathing faster with every step he took. He stopped a couple of steps in front of Hermione.

He opened and closed his mouth several times, tying to find the words. "It's just..."

Hermione looked at him shocked. He wasn't going to yell at her or insult her. He had a reason. It wasn't just him being his usual annoying self or her being paranoid. She looked at him expectantly.

Draco took a deep breath. "It's just I hadn't figured it out."

"Figured what out?" said the Gryffindor quietly.

Draco looked at her in the eyes. _This is it. This is the moment. The chance has come and I've got to take advantage of it. Is now or never..._

"I hadn't figured out that I might..."

"You might what?" said Hermione in a whisper, her heart beating faster.

"I might... have feelings for you"

They both stood there, looking at each others eyes without saying a word.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? At first I thought Draco's change of mind about Hermione was too sudden but then I thought this is what Draco would do, you know? He's a I-Get-Everything-I-Want kind of guy. **

**What do you think is going happen next? ;)**

**Please REVIEW! I know I'm really annoying with this but for me it's really important!. :)**

**Thx again for reading!!**


	6. The Library

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting this long but I had so much work to do for school, I didn't have time to write anything. As an apology, I wrote an extra long chapter. I hope you like it! :D**

**Oh, I'd like to thank every single one of the reviewers! I'm sooo happy to know that you liked the last chapter. I was nervous because it was such an important one, I didn't want to screw it up. Thank you! **

**And sorry for the lame title. I couldn't come up with anything better and I want to go to bed.**

**:(**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

**Chapter 6: The library**

Hermione could barely breath. _What did he just say...? _She opened and closed her mouth several times looking for something to say but she couldn't find the words.

"I-um..."

In that exact moment Filch appeared, telling them they were done for the night. Draco left, running as fast as he could.

"Malfoy, wait!" was all Hermione could say, but he didn't turn back, he didn't stop. She felt the tears in her eyes, which made her feel even more confused than before. She slowly made her way back to her dorm.

_What did I do? _Draco kept running until he reached the Slytherin common room door. He leaned against the wall beside the entrance to catch his breath. He told her. He went over the recent happenings several times trying to process it.

_Why? Why did I had to do that? Not only is she going to reject me, but she's going to laugh about me with her friends. She's going to humiliate me!! All because of a stupid... Dammit! Why did I have to start fantasizing about a possible relationship?! Just because she's not like the other girls I've ever dated doesn't mean... _

_I'll deny it. After all who would believe Draco Malfoy would have feelings for the muggleborn Gryffindor Hermione Granger. No one is going to believe her._

He entered the empty common room and went directly to his bedroom. He lay awake on his bed and couldn't help but notice the "hole" in his chest, which didn't seem to get any smaller.

_Why won't this go away? Why can't I just forget about her like I've done with all the other meaningless girls I've ever dated? Well, I guess it's because I didn't feel anything for the others. But still, why is it so hard? _

_Why do I even like her in the first place?_

He felt so frustrated that no one could answer his questions. He decided to go to sleep and deal with whatever the consequences were, in the morning.

Finally Saturday! And even though the students didn't have much time because of all the work they had to do, they still were happy to have a day without classes.

Hermione woke up a little later than usual. As she got up from her bed, all of last night's memories came back to her. She hadn't really given it much thought last night. She knew that she would spend all night awake if she did, and would still think about it the next day, so she decided to have some sleep and deal with it later. But now, it was all there, waiting for her... She sighed deeply. Why did everything have to be so complicated.

_Why couldn't an... appropriate boy like her? The worst part is that the idea of Malfoy and I being together didn't sound bad at all. Ever since our first detention together, everything changed, but I don't know why. He wasn't nice to me, we didn't even have a "moment". It was just as if an invisible line was drawn between the two of us. It came out if no where and nobody else can see it but it is there._

_What am I going to do? I can't even imagine what any of my friends would say about this. They'd probably take me to the Hospital wing to see what's wrong with me. That might be a good idea..._

She was still thinking about this as she made her way towards the Great Hall. Harry and Ron had already left. As she turn in one of the halls, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry..." she said as she looked up to see a horrified looking Lavender Brown. She looked at the floor and then checked the halls to see if there was anyone that could hear her, but they were empty.

"Look Hermi, I know you probably think I'm horrible for what you saw me doing last night. I mean, he being a Slytherin and all... But I swear to you, he isn't like the others and I really really like him." said Lavender with a small smile on her lips. "The thing is, I haven't told anyone about him yet, and I wanted to ask you, to keep this secret for me, please!"

"Oh don't worry about it Lavender, I won't tell anybody, I promise. It's Malfoy you should worry about."

"No, Goyle promised me he would take care of him. It's OK." Lavender let out a deep sigh. "Well, I have to go, but thank you Hermi." Lavender turned around and left.

Hermione heard her stomach growl and hurried towards the Great Hall, still thinking about Draco. It was curious how much time she spent doing that lately...

She headed towards her friends at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a toast. She looked up and noticed that her two best friends were staring at her.

"What?" she asked with her mouth half full of toast.

"How did it go?" said Harry a little exasperated.

"How did what go?" She knew what they were talking about but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh bloody hell Harry, I think he hexed her." Ron said looking at Harry with worry in his eyes. "I'm going to kill that stupid ferret!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Hermione, inspecting her.

"I'm NOT hexed!" Hermione rolled her eyes at them. "Last night was... Ok"

Both Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow. "Ok?"

"What do you mean Ok?"

"It was fine, nothing out of the ordinary..." _Yeah right!_

"Are you sure?" said Ron looking at her strangely.

"Yes, Ronald" said the brunette getting a little frustrated. She knew it was to be expected for them to act that way, but it made her feel nervous.

_What can I say? If I tell them he was nice, they'd fight him because they'd think I'm hexed, And if I tell them he did something to me, they'd kill him_ _anyway. And for some reason I don't want them to hurt him. Maybe I should go to the Hospital Wing... _

She kept eating he breakfast absentmindedly. She looked up and searched for Malfoy in the Slytherin table but she couldn't find him. _Where is he?_

Draco stared quietly at the shimmering waters of the lake. Goyle and Crabbe were having some stupid conversation about food and Pansy and Blaise were talking about an assignment for potions, but he wasn't paying attention. He couldn't stop picturing her face and the look in her eyes when he told her.

_She didn't look disgusted or about to cry. I wouldn't have been shocked by this with any other girl, but this was Granger. She hates me. But her eyes... She looked... well shocked but also... happy? No! Of course not. It's probably just my imagination. I wish I knew what she thinks. What am I supposed to do now? Talk to her? Ignore her? _

_I want to talk to her and ask her what she feels but... what if she rejects me? Oh Merlin! Something is really wrong with me. Since when do I think like this? I'm a Malfoy! She should be honored by this! She's lucky that I even looked her way! _

He was distracted from his thoughts by the Pansy's whining voice calling his name.

"Draco! Draco! Come on, remember you promised me you'd go with me to the library and help me with my History of Magic essay!"

Malfoy didn't remember agreeing to that. He probably answered her without paying attention. He didn't have anything better to do so he got up. They started walking towards the castle and Draco noticed Pansy was curling her arm around his. She usually did this and he had always hated it but let her do it.

As they entered the library, he noticed the Golden Trio sitting at one of the tables. They were surrounded by books and parchment but they didn't look that concentrated. They were laughing at something Weasel said.

A smirk appeared on his face. He lead Pansy to the table right next to theirs.

Hermione looked up as they were walking towards the table. She saw Pansy's arm around Malfoys and for some reason she suddenly felt like hurting her. She noticed the blond was looking at her. He had his usual smirk in his lips. She quickly looked towards a pile of books next to Ron, pretending to look for something.

They sat down and Pansy started taking out her books. Draco looked over at Hermione and put his arm around Pansy whispering something in her ear. She let out a giggle and blushed.

This made Hermione's blood boil. She wanted to jump over and strangle her. But then she realized what he was doing. After all he was the one who declared his feeling for her last night.

She smiled wickedly and turned over to Ron.

"Ron, have I told you how much I like it when you push your hair back like that" she said with a supposedly innocent tone.

Ron blushed and looked nervous. "No..."

"Well, I really do" she said twirling her hair.

She felt ridiculous doing this but she knew it was working. Malfoy's hands were tightly balled into fists and his knuckles her white.

Harry, who hadn't paid attention to her comment, got up to look for another book he needed. Hermione stood up and sat next to Ron. She curled her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder. Ron looked at her strangely.

"I'm so cold" she whispered. Her mouth was so close to his ear, that her breath made Ron shiver.

Draco punched the table angrily at this. He couldn't take it anymore. He was about to kill the Weasel. Ron and Pansy looked at him shocked. Hermione hid the smile on her lips.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" asked Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Weasel! Isn't it time for you to start making dinner with the other house elves?"

Ron got up from his sit, his ears turning redder by the second. Hermione got up too, putting her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Calm down, Ron! Let's just go" she said trying to calm him down.

Ron stood there for a few seconds, staring at Draco. Then he grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door. In that moment Harry got back to the table.

"What's going on?" he looked from Hermione to Draco.

"Nothing. We're leaving" she said while packing her things and Harry's.

Harry looked at her and then narrowed his eyes at Draco. "What did you do?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Hermione interrupted him. "Let it go, Harry. Let's go find Ron"

She handed him his stuff and they left the library.

Draco sat back down and let out a sigh. Pansy looked at him smiling and kissed him on the cheek. She continued looking through some books while Draco stared out the window.

**A/N:**

**Well, What do you think?**

**I really enjoyed writing the jealousy scene haha. Personal experience, believe me! **

**I didn't want to make Pansy a complete brainless doll. I don't think Draco would hang out with her if she was.**

**What do you think is happening next? Really, anything could happen 'cause I've got no idea yet hehe.**

**Please Review!! I want to know what you think**


	7. Not so defensive

**A/N: Hi Guys!! Again, I'm so sorry for taking this long to update but school's keeping me busy. **

**Here's the new chapter. This one is more about the characters' thoughts but there's also a little bit of action ;)**

**Thanks again to the reviewers!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**** Not so defensive**

Hermione walked out of the library a little sad. She wanted to stay. She wanted to be in his presence, to be able to see him. It was strange how comfortable she was now with this thoughts. Some days ago, she would have mentally slapped herself for thinking about him. But since the night of the rounds it seemed to be Ok.

_Well, it's not like I'm the only one. He admitted it first. And there is also the whole Goyle-Lavender thing. Besides I'm free to like who ever I want. He's a Slytherin, so what? And yes, his family is known to hate muggleborns but we could sort that out right?_

_What should I do? Should I follow what I feel and forget about everyone else or should I just get over it and pretend like all of this never happened? I'm so confused. I wish I could talk to someone about it, but who would understand? I know none of my friends would be able to see past the fact that he's Draco Malfoy._

She went back to reality and realized she was now int the common room with Ron and Harry. She had been walking around the castle like a zombie. She tried to get her mind off the deal and go back to work. She still had to do that runes essay for the next day. She sat at a chair by the fire and got her books out.

Draco sat at the Slytherin common room with his friends. Zabini looked at him estranged by his attitude lately.

"What is up with you, Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been strange lately. I don't know, quiet and thoughtful."

"I don't know what your talking about." He turned his face away from Blaise like afraid that he might read his thoughts.

"I know some thing's going on, something big. I've never seen you this way before."

Draco hesitated. He wanted to talk to someone about this, but he didn't have the courage and he didn't really trust that many people. _Would he understand? _

He decided not to talk about it yet. He had to think this throughly. He turned back to his friend, a half smirk half smile on his face.

"I had an argument with Father, that's all. Nothing to worry about. How did it go with you and that girl the other day anyway?" He changed the subject. Something he was good at.

Zabini started telling him about the date he had with a Ravenclaw girl, but Draco was barely listening.

Every thing Blaise said just made him feel jealous. Jealous at the fact that his friend was able to go out with the girl he liked. To kiss her. To hold her in his arms. He didn't have to worry about whether this girl hated him for what he'd done in the past. About what his family and friends would say if he actually dated her.

_Why is life so complicated? Why can't they just be like Zabini and whats-her-name?_

He stayed there, listening to his friend. After all, he was the only true friend he had.

* * *

The next morning, there was a complete change in the atmosphere at the school. You could feel the tiredness and boredom of the students in the morning anticipating the long day of classes ahead. Everyone walked quietly, feet heavy and heads hung low.

Hermione walked slowly with her two best friends towards the Great Hall. Harry and Ron talked about their quidditch game against Slytherin the next day, but Hermione never had anything to say about the subject. She just walked quietly immersed in her own thoughts. This was her last week of detention. The detention that had caused her nightmares which, with the days had turned into dreams.

She didn't know whether she felt relieved or sad about it. On one hand, she had more time to study and do her work. But on the other, she would miss the little time she had to spend with Malfoy. Yes, she saw him every day in class, but it was different. It was as if the night allowed her to see this other side of him that was hidden in the shadows. She could see how his eyes sparkled differently in the dark and the moon light turned his smirks into soft smiles.

_Well, I don't remember actually seeing him smile but let me have my full fantasy._

She felt more confused by the moment. Yes, he had told her that he had feelings for her, but he hadn't actually showed her that. Apart from the jealousy scene the day before. And here she was, day dreaming about him all the time.

She didn't know if she was actually living the reality or getting lost in her own imagination. Was he really staring at her? Did he said that to me? Or was she just reading the signs where there wasn't anything to be read at all.

Some days she woke up feeling invigorated and satisfied with the situation, but others she just felt depressed. She couldn't make up her mind. How was she supposed to respond? Was this just another game for him or was he serious about it? What was she supposed to do?

She needed him to do something to assure her that this was real.

They entered the Great Hall and sat at the table with the other Gryffindors. Hermione joined Ginny, who was talking to Parvati.

Hermione was less chatty than usual and Ginny noticed this. When Parvati got up to go find Lavender, Ginny took the chance to talk to her friend.

"What's going on, Hermi?"

"What do you mean?" said Hermione playing with the food in her plate

"I mean this. You seem down lately. You barely eat, barely talk to us... Some thing's got to be wrong."

"I'm just a little bit tired. With all this detention and homework, I barely have time to sleep." _This isn't a complete lie after all._ Thought the brunette, apologetically.

"Well. This is your last week, isn't it? And the next weekend we have Hogsmeade visit so we can have a small break. I'll plan something for us, you'll see!" Said Ginny smiling brightly at her friend and holding her hand.

After the long day of classes, Hermione was forced by her friends to take a nap and leave her homework for the next day. When she woke up, it was only twenty minutes for her detention. She decided to take a shower before heading outside.

When she was finally out of her common room, she had to run to meet Professor McGonagall in time. When she got to the professor's office, she noticed Malfoy wasn't there.

"Miss Granger, please come in" said the professor looking up from the parchment she was reading. "For tonights assignment, you were supposed to help in the library organizing books while Mr. Malfoy helped Mr. Filch in the Trophy Room. However, seeing as Mr. Malfoy isn't here, you are to find him first and lead him to Mr. Filch"

_Right! Like his going to do as I say!_

"If there aren't any questions, you may start"

"Yes, Professor's" she simply said and got out of her office.

_How am I supposed to know where the bloody hell Malfoy is?! Ok Hermine, think... I can't go in the Slytherin Common Room so I'll leave that as last resource. Library? Yeah right, because he's really the reading type. _

_Maybe the quidditch field. After all, he has a big game tomorrow, he should be practicing._

She headed towards the quidditch field not seeing anything at first, but as she got closer, she saw a small blond figure flying in the distance. She waited to see if he would come any closer so she could tell him to come down. After a couple of minutes, the figure got a little bit closer and the Gryffindor called his name.

Draco flew carelessly but fast, high up in the sky. He could feel the fresh air hitting his face. This had always relaxed him. He thought he heard something but didn't play attention at first. But as he flew, lower and lower, he realized there was someone standing in the field calling after him.

He descended and as he got closer to the ground, he realized it was Granger. His heart started beating faster as he thought of a reason why she would be there. And then it hit him. Detention! He had totally forgotten. This usually happened when he flew. He forgot about everything else and time seemed to stop when he was in the air.

When he hit the ground and got off his broom, Hermione just stared at him with he arms crossed.

"Yes, I know. I forgot. I just wanted to practice a little more." said the blond, the smirk not leaving his face.

"It's Ok" said the Gryffindor gently. She didn't want to start an argument with him again. She was sick of it. If he really liked her and she liked him, it was stupid for them to be fighting all the time.

"You're supposed to help Filch in the Trophy Room"

Draco noticed her tone and was glad. He didn't know why he always took that tone with her. He was always defensive when he talked to her.

"On no! Not Filch again!"

Hermione laughed a little at his remark. "Tough luck!"

"What are you going to be doing?"

"I have to help organize the library."

"That's not fair! You like books! That's not a punishment for you! It's like a prize"

Hermione laughed harder this time.

So they made her way towards the castle and then each headed towards their own assignments. Only this time, they had a smile on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so that was it... What do you thin**

**I know for some people Malfoy might seem too soft but I've never thought of him as the heartless unable to smile iceberg. Give him a break!**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I'll try to do it soon (Got a maths test coming up and I really really suck at it so I have too study :P)**

**Please let me know what you think!! What could happen next? Or any suggestions or comments :P**

**Thanks for reading!! **


	8. Quidditch

A/N: Hi! I'm sorry, I know it's been ages but I have been really busy lately. Thanks to all the reviewers for showing their support.

Here's the new chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, specially certain important scene (hint hint haha). I liked the result and I hope you do too.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8:**** Quidditch**

As Draco laid on his bed after a long night of detention with Filch, he thought of the encounter he had had with Hermione Granger. He still couldn't believe it. It was as if he'd forgotten everything that had happened in the past and was talking to a stranger, except he felt comfortable around her. And the best part was, that she did the same. _She talked to me and was nice. She smiled and laughed in that way that makes the hair in the back of my neck stand. My heart beat faster as we walked together towards the castle. And as much as I hate thinking like a pathetic in love teenager, I can't help it. The words just fit._

_Could it be? Could it be that she's not disgusted and annoyed by the fact that I like her. Is not that I'm not a great catch but I'm not her favorite person in the world and with reason. I had expected her, at least to ignore me or hate me even more, but it's the opposite._

_She's nicer... _

_It looks like the ball's back in my court..._

Hermione woke up in a much better mood than the day before and her friends noticed. She walked around humming some happy song and she couldn't stop smiling. Ron and Harry wee confused. She had been in a weird mood. At least today she was happy...

They entered the Great Hall together and Hermione sat down a the Gryffindor table and started talking to Ginny and Lavender. She looked around the room and found what she was looking for. The platinum blond Slytherin sitting carelessly next to his best friend reading a book. She watched him carefully, studying him and as he lifted his head from the book to take a sip from his pumpkin

juice he caught the brunette's eyes. They held each other's gaze for minutes. They didn't feel uncomfortable. It was as if everyone else disappeared and there was just the two of them. Zabini was saying something to Draco which made him turn away and nod but he quickly looked back, finding Hermione's eyes right where he had left them.

Hermione smiled at him slowly and he returned it. But then Hermione was drawn from him by Ron, who was tucking at her cloak, trying to get her to lend him their Potions homework.

She quickly got her homework out without uttering a word, which surprised her bests friends but they kept quiet. When she finally gave Ron her homework, she looked towards the Slytherin table but he was gone. She couldn't help being disappointed but her good mood didn't change. She kept eating and talking with her friends about the quidditch match.

Hermione granger quickly made her way towards the tribunes with Luna and Neville. She was excited and scared at the same time. She was excited, not only because she liked watching quidditch but she loved watching Draco fly. She realized that the previous afternoon. On the other hand she was scared because she knew how problematic this games could be and she didn't want anything bad to happen. She still supported her house but she didn't want the match to end up as it usually did: with a fight. She didn't want her friends or Draco to get hurt. She pushed this thoughts aside to enjoy the game.

The Gryffindor team got out and the red and gold tribune roared loudly. Six figures kicked the ground and flew high up in the sky while Harry stayed on the ground next to Madam Hooch. Then, the Slytherin team got out on the field and the green and silver crowd stood up and cheered. Hermione quickly found the blond tall boy she was looking for. She smiled to herself but didn't make a sound.

The captain of The Slytherin Team stood in front of Harry glaring at him and the other players shot up the sky. Draco flew around the field several times looking for certain person. He found her sitting next to the Longbottom boy in the first row. He smirked as he flew right in front of her, getting booed by the other Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game started. He needed to concentrate. He needed to win this game. Not only for the usual reason: To prove he's better than Potter but to impress Hermione. He frantically looked for the snitch. He looked over at Potter to see if he had something but he looked as desperate as he was. Draco searched for Hermione at the tribunes and realized she was looking at him and his stomach turned around.

Then he felt something incredibly strong hit his arm, knocking him off his broom. He quickly reached for it but it slipped from his hand. He felt his body falling and then everything turned black.

Hermione got up from her seat and leaned over the hedge of the tribune. She saw him falling. She started running downstairs, followed by the stares the Gryffindors. But she didn't care what they thought. She was panicking. She hadn't actually seen him hit the ground but she knew he was hurt and it was her fault. He was looking at her and he'd missed the bludger.

She ran across the field until she met the group of players that were surrounding Draco. She made her way through all the people until she could see him. He was lying there, on his side. She was gasping for air, her mind felt numb. She felt a hand grab her arm and pull her away from him but she didn't do anything to stop it. She wasn't strong enough.

When he woke up, he felt his entire body ache. He stared at the ceiling without recognizing where he was. The sky was dark outside and there was nobody around. A door opened and he saw Madam Pomfrey approach him. Then, it all came back to him. The game, Hermione, the bludger... He blinked several times trying to push away the pain but it wasn't working.

"Good to have you back, Mr. Malfoy" said Madam Pomfrey standing next to him."I didn't think you'd wake up so soon"

"What time is it?" said Draco softer than he had meant. Now he realized how weak he felt.

"It's ten o'clock" _It isn't early! The match started at ten A M!! I've been out for twelve hours!_

"Ok, now the facts. You broke two ribs, one wrist one arm and one ankle. All on your left side, of course. You landed on it. Seeing as there are do many fractures you'll be staying here a couple of nights."

Draco kept silent. There wasn't anything to say worth the effort.

"Now, I need you to drink this potion and go back to sleep." She handed him a thick dark purple potion. He drank it as fast as he could and laid back down.

He felt exhausted. He had slept so much but he could barely keep his eyes opened. His hole body was going numb. He could feel the tiredness take over him.

Hermione sat at her bed looking at the clock. She has been like this for twelve hours, barely moving at all. She was worried. She wanted to see him, desperately.

_I have to go see him. I need to! I want to make sure he's OK..._

The clock pointed know 10:30pm and she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly got up and went downstairs to the common room. Everyone else was having dinner so she was alone in the Gryffindor Tower. She ran to the boys room and opened Harry's trunk. She searched at the bottom and found it: the invisibility cloak. She put it on and ran out of the tower. Once outside she had to be more careful not to be seen. She quickly made her way towards the hospital wing.

As she was in front of the door she saw that someone was opening it. It was Madam Pomfrey. She was probably going to the Great Hall to have some dinner. Hermione managed to slip through the door before she closed it.

The long room in the hospital wing was dimly lit by the soft moonlight that made it's way through the large windows. Only one bed on the whole room was occupied. She slowly walked towards him. As she reached his bed, she saw him peacefully asleep. She sat down next to him at the edge of his bed and stared at him for a while.

Draco slowly woke up not even opening his eyes. He realized is body wasn't hurting that much anymore. Then he felt something caress his head. He opened his eyes and stared at the brunette girl that was sitting next to him. She looked a little scared but there was a hint of relieve at the same time.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" said Draco softly, looking around making sure they were alone.

"I just needed to make sure you're Ok. That was a huge fall." she answered, a little ashamed.

"Yeah you're right. You're lucky I'm still alive." said Draco teasingly.

Hermione laughed and lightly slapped his arm.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry!" she said with a little gasp. "I should get going now, it's getting really late"

She stood up but Draco grabbed her hand,

"No, please just stay a little bit longer!"

Hermione looked at him and saw the desperation in his eyes. There wasn't a hint of the cruelty and hate she would have seen months ago. She sat back down not letting go of his hand. They looked into each others eyes without saying a word. Draco lifted his hand and softly caressed Hermione's cheek. She blushed a little and looked down.

Draco smiled softly. A girl had never reacted to him that way. He found her adorable but exciting at the same time. _That's the thing about Hermione. She always amazes me. She's brave enough to battle any Death Eater, but there's also this part of her that's shy and sensible. She's unique. _

Draco stood up and brought his face closer to Hermione's. He rested his forehead against hers and then gave her a soft kiss. Hermione felt something grow in hes chest as Draco deepened the kiss and she responded. His lips felt soft and nice against hers and she felt like she was floating in the air. Draco moved his hands down to her waist drawing her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. She had never felt something like this before but she didn't want it to stop.

Draco softly pulled away and stared into her eyes. All of a sudden he was scared of her reaction.

Hermione smiled at him letting him relax. He laid back down bringing her with him. She rested her head on his chest and Draco wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go.

**A/N:**

**Well, what do you think?**

**I think a did a good job with the kiss scene. I wanted to wait a little bit longer but seeing as I don't have much time to update, I decided to go for it.**

**Please let me know what you think and what you would like to read next. **

**I hope to be back with a next chapter soon!**

**Thanks a lot for reading!**


	9. The Room of Requirement

**A/N: Wow, it's been such a long time since a last updated the story! I'm sorry for taking sooo long with the new chapter :P **

**This is the end of the story... sadly, but I really liked writing it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Room of Requirement**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. At first she couldn't see anything. Then, she realized it was still dark. She felt something soft beneath her face. A cloud slowly moved, unblocking the moonlight, allowing Hermione to see the pale face of the boy sleeping beside her. He looked calm and at peace. She graced his cheek and kissed his forehead softly. She glanced at the clock in the bedside table. It was 3:00 am.

She quickly stood up and ran quietly towards the door. She grabbed the handle, but before opening the door, she glanced back at the blond boy. She would never forget that night, when the impossible and unpredictable happened.

The next day, Draco Malfoy woke up, searching for the brunette beside him, but she wasn't there.

_Was she really here? Was it all a dream? _

He looked around and realized he was alone in the Hospital Wing.

_It couldn't just be a dream. I saw her. I can still smell her hair, see her eyes staring up at mine. She was here! I'm sure!_

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy!" said Madam Pomfrey, getting out of her office.

"Morning"

"Well, you are recovering faster than I would have thought" she said, examining him. "I think I will allow you to leave today"

Draco got up from his bed ad quickly as he could and headed towards the door.

"Wait a minute!" said Madam Pomfrey frowning. "You are not allowed out yet! First you need to drink this potion and let me examine you properly."

Draco got back to his bed and let Madam Pomfrey examine him.

Hermione headed towards the Great Hall with Harry and Ron for breakfast. Her friends noticed she was in a good mood because she was humming some happy song again. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and started eating. Professor McGonagall approached their table and asked Hermione if they could talk for a second. She got up and went to the Great Hall entrance with McGonagall.

"I just wanted to inform you that your detention has been canceled due to Mr Malfoy's injury. Madam Pomfrey advised him to rest and Mr Binns kindly accepted to end the punishment."

"Oh... Ok.." said Hermione, a little disappointed. She was looking forward to spending time alone with Malfoy. "That's good" she said with a fake smile.

"You may now return to your breakfast" said McGonagall politely.

"Thank you, Professor."

Hermione returned to her seat feeling a little down, but decided that she would find the time to be with him.

Draco ran downstairs as fast as he could, even though Madam Pomfrey had advised him rest, He had never been more anxious about a Potions Class before. He entered the class and noticed that no one was there yet. He sat down in his seat in the back of the class and waited. After a few students had come in he saw Hermione with her two best friends enter the class. Her eyes wondered through the class until they found his. He then noticed a hint of a smile in her lips. He was sure: it wasn't a dream. He started thinking about what happened until he felt someone slap the back of his head.

"What's up with the puppy face, Draco?" said Zabini mocking him and taking the seat beside him.

"What do you mean?" he answered, a little annoyed at the distraction.

"Nothing, just this stupid look you had on your face"

"It must be the potions Madam Pomfrey gave me"

"Yeah, must be that" said Zabini turning the other way to get his book out.

Draco sighed a breath of relieve and took his own book out.

He then started wondering when would he see her again. Snape had told him that his detention was over, so they wouldn't be spending the nights together. He had to think of something. He couldn't bear the thought of not talking to her, or kissing her.

He spent almost the entire class trying to figure something out. It then hit him. The Room of Requirement. Potty and his friends had used it to hide from Umbridge. They could use it to hide from the school.

While Zabini was looking for dead caterpillars, he took out a piece of parchment and scribbled something down. He put the paper in his pocket and focused on finishing his potion.

When the class was over, he hurried towards the door to catch up with Hermione. When he was right behind her, he took the piece of parchment out of his pocket and slipped it into Hermione's hand, walking past her as if he were oblivious to her presence.

Hermione looked at him as he walked past her. She put the parchment in her pocket and decided to read it when she was alone in the common room. She told Ron and Harry to go on to the Great Hall and have lunch and that she had to go get a book from the common room first.

She hurried towards the Gryffindor tower and ran to the girls bedroom. When she got to her room, she checked that she was alone and got the note out of her pocket. She saw a short message in an elegant handwriting and read it:

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight, eight o'clock._

_Think of a place to be alone with me_

_DM_

Hermione let out a smile at the thought of meeting Draco. She hid the note in her trunk and went to the Great Hall. She sat down next to her friends and drank some pumpkin juice. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco talking to Zabini. She couldn't wait to be with him tonight.

As if feeling her eyes on him, he looked he way and she couldn't help blushing a little.

He raised his eyebrow slightly and she understood what he meant. She curly nodded at him and noticed how a smirk appeared on his face. Without anyone noticing, he winked at her and returned to his conversation with Blaise.

Hermione smiled and looked down.

"What is it?" asked Ron, looking at her like she had monkeys jumping around her face.

"What? Oh, it's just... It's such a nice day, isn't it?" answered Hermione dreamily looking out the window.

Ron and Harry looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces and continued eating.

It was 7:30 and Hermione was (again) sitting at her bed, staring at the clock beside her table. She was counting down the minutes to meet Draco again.

She had told the boys that she was in charge of the rounds tonight and they didn't make more questions as she had expected. When they were only ten minutes to their meeting, Hermione headed downstairs.

As she walked the lonely corridors of the school she could hear her heart beating fast. She took deep breaths to try and calm herself down, but it didn't seem to be working. Chills went down her spine, imagining him, his eyes, his kisses...

She got to the flat wall where the secret door was and remembered what the note said. She walked in front of the wall with her eyes closed, thinking: _I need a place to be alone with Draco, I need a place to be alone with Draco..._

Then she heard the wall tremble and opened her eyes. In front of her was a big black door. Her hand was shaking as she reached for the door handle. She opened the door. The room was warm and lighten by the big fireplace on the left. In front of it was a black couch full of cushions. At the end of the room was a window that covered almost the entire wall, and next to it, lighten by the moon light, was him. She took a deep breath as she saw him.

She had never found him so attractive before. His hair was falling carelessly on his forehead, partly covering his deep gray eyes. His tie was loosened and the first button of his shirt was open. He looked so calmed, standing there, looking at the lake.

He looked around and saw her, but his calmness wasn't affected. He walked towards her coolly and put his hands on her waist. They looked each other in the eyes for what seemed like eternity. Finally, he spoke:

"You're shaking"

Hermione blushed a little at his comment and answered "I'm a little cold"

Draco reached for his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks"

Draco rested his hand on her cheek and caressed it. He looked her in the eyes and she felt like she was melting inside. How could he have such a powerful effect over her? He leaned in and, softly but passionately, kissed her. He loved the feeling of her soft lips pressing against him. It was, as if she was sharing her warmness with him, through her mouth. She started playing with his hair as he deepened the kiss and grabbed her by the waist, bringing her closer to him.

He pulled away and stared at her face as if examining her face. Then, he smiled. She smiled in return and he put his arm around her, as he led her to the couch. She sat down between his legs, with her back resting on his chest. She rested her head on his neck and he softly kissed her head. He put his arms around her and they stayed that way for a long time.

"This is like a dream, Draco. And I don't want to wake up." said Hermione, looking at the fire.

"Don't worry, I won't let you wake up. I won't let go of you." He said looking down at her. He sounded serious, but there was this warmness in his voice that calmed he.

She stood up and turned towards him, looking straight into his eyes. He took her hand in his but remained quiet.

"I love you, Draco" As the words came out of her lips, fear started to crawl all over her. _What if he doesn't love me? What if I scare him away? I don't want to lose him._

He looked a little shocked. He looked down, but as he lifted his face again, she saw him smile. He was smiling like she had never seen him do it before. The smile spread to his eyes and his face lightened up.

"I love you too, Hermione. I love more than anything I have ever loved in my life. Every time I see you, I feel like my heart is going to explode. You're all I think about and I want to be with you all the time."

Hermione didn't know what to say. All she could do was reach up to him and kiss him. She wanted to be with him and never be apart again. They didn't care about what people would think or say. They had each other, and that's all that mattered.

**°º¤ø„¸ The End ¸„ø¤º°¨**

**A/N: Hello again! So this is it... I had a lot of fun writing this story, specialy because it was my first. I want to thank all of you who read it and reviewed it. **

**Please tell me what you thought about the end!**

**See u soon! (I hope...)**


End file.
